Crude propolis is a resinous substance produced by bees from the resin collected from botanical sources, such as buds and sap, which is admixed with beeswax. The colour of crude propolis can vary from yellow, through browns to almost black depending on the botanical source. Beeswax is normally separated from the propolis by extraction using ethanol, in which the wax is insoluble but the resinous compounds are highly soluble. There are a number of types of propolis, which are based on the botanical sources of resin compounds, and the geographical region. The most well-known types of propolis are “European” propolis, where the resin compounds are obtained by bees mostly from leaf and bud exudates of poplars, and to a lesser extent birches and willows; and “Brazilian Green” propolis, which is mainly obtained by bees from leaf exudates of the tree Baccharis dracanculifolia. Propolis produced in New Zealand can be categorized as “European” as its composition broadly matches other European propolis (Markham et al, 1996. HPLC and GC-MS identification of the major organic constituents in New Zealand propolis. Phytochemistry, 42(1): 205-211). Crude propolis and extracts derived from propolis have been reported to have antibacterial, antifungal, and antiviral activities. Its use in the treatment of several types of cancer, in particular breast cancer, has also been investigated.
Identification and verification of the anti-cancer constituent(s) present in propolis resin has been challenging because of the complex and multicomponent nature of the resin. In Brazilian Green propolis, the anti-cancer activity is mainly attributed to artepillan C, while in European propolis resin the anti-cancer activity is mainly attributed to caffeic acid phenethyl ester (CAPE), a dihydroxy cinnamic acid ester; and chrysin, an aglycone flavonoid, see for example, Sawicka et al (2012) “The anticancer activity of propolis”, Folia Histochemica et Cytobiologica, 50 (1), 25-37.
Colorectal cancer is reportedly the second and third most common cancer in women and men, respectively, from developed countries. Colorectal cancer is more prevalent in developed countries—the US, Australia, Europe, and New Zealand having the highest rates—with incidence being as much as 10 times greater than in developing countries. While surgery can be effective, early detection is critical to positive surgical outcomes. Other therapies are largely directed at life extension and palliative care, as the efficacy of current chemotherapies and radiotherapies in treating primary tumours, or metastases outside the lymph nodes is debated.
Throat cancer, also referred to as oesophaegeal cancer, pharyngeal cancer, or laryngeal cancer, encompasses tumours that develop in the tissues of the pharynx, nasopharynx, oropharynx, hypopharynx, larynx (voice box) or tonsils. Therapies for throat cancer include surgery, radiotherapy or chemotherapy. Treatment for throat cancer can damage the throat and may cause changes to the way a patient eats, breathes and sleeps.
Gastric or stomach cancer is the second most common cause of cancer-related death in the world. Diagnosis is often delayed because symptoms may not occur in the early stages of the disease. Surgery to remove the stomach (gastrectomy) is the only treatment that can cure gastric cancers. Chemotherapy and radiation therapy after surgery may improve the chance of a cure.
Accordingly, there is a need for anti-gastrointestinal cancer compositions, including those suitable for use in the treatment or prevention of colorectal cancer, gastric cancer and throat cancer and those which are able to support the maintenance of anti-gastrointestinal cancer activity or augment anti-gastrointestinal cancer activity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide anti-gastrointestinal cancer compositions, including stable anti-gastrointestinal cancer compositions for use in the treatment or prevention of colorectal cancer, gastric cancer and throat cancer, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.